


Left Them At Work

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post War, Sex, Smut, domestic life, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: He trailed off when you opened the door of the car, your legs parting ever so slightly. It was a warm summer in Boston, and the light breeze that came into the car lifted your skirt just enough to make him lick his lips. Without thinking, he moved a hand to your thigh.





	Left Them At Work

Donny Donowitz parked the car on an empty spot. He anxiously rummaged in the glove compartment for the tickets.

“I’m sorry, babe,” he said, pushing papers aside. “I’m real sorry we’re late. Things at work were crazy.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” You touched his arm with a reassuring smile. “It’s just a few minutes, we’re not missing much.” 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Just a few minutes...”

He trailed off when you opened the door of the car, your legs parting ever so slightly. It was a warm summer in Boston, and the light breeze that came into the car lifted your skirt just enough to make him lick his lips. Without thinking, he moved a hand to your thigh. 

You looked at him, a little surprised. “Is something wrong? Did you forget the tickets, Donny?” 

He shook his head and, making a quick decision, leaned across you to pull the door of the car closed. Your breathing sped up when one of his arms grazed against your chest. He looked at you, smiling, his hand cupping your cheek. He’d met you at one of the Red Sox games, and since then you’d been inseparable. Every time he looked at you he felt out of breath. Today was no exception. He drew you in for a kiss, and when you didn’t pull away, he grew bolder, tangling his hand on your hair, pulling you even closer. 

“Donny,” you whispered, lips swelling a little. You kissed him again, letting your hands move down his chest to his belt. Life with Donny was exhilarating. One moment you were thinking of the game, the next you were putty in his hands. 

“Get in the back seat,” he said, winking at you. “Go on, Y/N.”

Smiling, you managed to get on the backseat without opening the door. He smiled, and careful not to squish you, he did the same. Donny tugged you so you were sitting on his lap, and you gasped, feeling his erection through his pants. He tugged your dress down, capturing a nipple between his lips.

You gasped, loudly, your arms coming around him. You didn’t really care if you were in a public parking lot, not at the moment. Your hips started to rock, pushing down against him to get as much friction as you could. Then his hands were on you, squeezing your hips. Before you could process what had happened you were on your back, with Donny awkwardly fumbling with your panties in the confined space. He gave up with a loud groan, and pushed his pants down. He kissed you, shoving your panties aside, and pushed inside you. 

You cried out, and held onto him. You could feel his muscles working under your hands, how his shoulders tensed... With every thrust you were pushed closer and closer to orgasm. Donny’s right hand was pressed to one of the windows, to support himself. His left was curled around your waist, holding you against him. You couldn’t help but marvel at the indomitable strength the man possessed. 

In the stadium, the crowd was cheering. It was so loud you could hear it from inside the car, and you moaned, wrapped your legs tightly around his waist as best you could. 

“Hear that, baby doll?” He asked, fucking you harder, making the car bounce. “That’s all for you.”

When a roaring cheer came from the stadium, you came. Donny didn’t last much longer. When you opened your eyes, Donny was smiling at you. He pecked your lips. 

“If we hurry we can still catch some of the game.”

“Okay,” you said, still panting. 

While you tried to make yourself presentable, Donny rummaged in the glove box. After a moment, Donny sighed, and turned around.

“I left them at work,” he said.

“What?”

“The tickets, I left them at work.” You laughed, and Donny shook his head, smiling. “Know what this means?”

“Round two?”


End file.
